A Big Fat Love Story
by TheBedThymeStories
Summary: The title is self explanatory. A love story about the second generation of the Potter-Wesley family and there friends.    WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENTS OF BREST IMPLANTS AND BEING SEXY


_**At the train staition**_

Our story takes place on platform nine and three-quarters where the Hogwarts Express awaits for it's students to board. Marvilla Comple is being held back by her over protective muggle parents. But you might guess that this is her first year. She is 5 feet and 7 inches from starting her second year at Hogwats School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

"Promise me two things, Marvilla before you board that train." Amy Comple, Marvilla's mother, says

"Whats that mum?" asked Marvilla

"That you write to your father and I at the least 2 letters a week and that you stay safe. I don't want my dauther to come home for the summer and be in need of urgent tharapy!"

"Mum, I've done this before. And I'll write 4 times a week. Maybe 5 if I have the time."

"And don't grow up too much without me. I don't wanna miss my little girl's first-"says Andrew Comple

"DAD! Not at the train staition! Okay, I'll try not to grow up too much."

"you let us know if you want to come home early. We will be here in a flash. And remember, I, we love you." said her mother

" I love you, too!"

And with that she got on the Horwarts Express, eger to learn more about who she is.

On the other side of the platform, a pureblood family is busy going over the packing list insted of saying goodbye. The Grace family is sending it's only girl off hor her second year.

"Ready?" M. and Mrs. Grace said to their dauther

"Ready."she replied

"Wand?" said her father

"Cheak." replied Selene

"Pet?" said her mother

"Cheak."

"School books?"

"Cheak."

"Vitamines?"

"Cheak."

"Underware?"

"Dad..."

"Tampons?"

"Mom!"

"I just want to make sure that you have everything before you leave us for another year."

" Mom just realax. Everything will be just fine. I'll write to you 3 times a week and stay safe. I've done this before. I love you both very much." Selene sai while pulling we parents into a big group hug.

"ALL ABORD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!"

"Its time for you to go. We love you too."said er mother while her fathe gave her a big kiss on the top of her head. Her mother pulled out a small silver digital camera. She snapped the picture and off went Selene Grace, onto the Hogwarts Express to learn more about her family haritage.

.*************.

Once on the train, Marvilla set out in imidiate search for her best friends, Selene Grace and Calypso Lovegood. They were all in the same house last year, Ravenclaw. They had such good times together last year. Marvilla remembers the first week at Hogwarts. The first night the girls had a big dance party. All kinds of music was blasting from an iPod charging dock. All kinds of candy, wizard and muggle was spread out on the floor like a bunch of 2 year olds woul spread out their toys. They were like second graders on a sugar rush! As the memories flowed thru her, she heard a farmilliar voice.

"MARVILLA! OH MY MERLEN! YOU LOOK GORGIOUS!"

That was a voice Marvilla remembered so easly. That was the voice of none other than Calypso Lovegood. As she skipped towards her friend, Marvilla found herself seeing if she got a nose job or breast implants.

"Im so excited were going back! I mean think about all the learning we will have to do this year! And all the first years that are comming! Imagine all the new boys and girls comming into Ravenclaw! Aren't you excited?" Calypso said while smiling like she had just won Miss America. She babbled on but Marvilla didn't hear anything else. Calypso had a few traites of her mothers. Her percing blue eyes, her long dirty blond hair, and tough girl physique. She was kind of short but had shoes that added a good two inches. Calypso asked her a question but Marvilla didn't hear. But her responce was rather odd.

"Did you get breast implants?" responded Marvilla

"What? You think the root of Hogwarts is Breast Implants?" asked Calypso

Marvilla found herself blushing.

"No, just I was wondering because they look bigger and fuller than usual. That's all." replied Marvilla. And as if practeced, Calypso covered her boobs with her hands than with a sweater. Another voice came but didn't need to say anything. Calypso was one step ahead of her.

"SELENE! OH MY HOGWARTS! YOU LOOK GORGOUS!" Calypso screamed

"Thanks! You too! Hey, did you get breast implants or a new nose?" asked Selene Grace

Selene looked nothing like her parents. Her parents had blond hair, brown eyes and a poor physique. Hers hair was as black as charcol,her eyes were green like a lime and lips as pink as a pencil eracer. She had perfect posture and in all she could pass off as a model.

"NEATHER! Why do you ask?" said Calypso

"Because your boobs are as big as watermelons and your nose looks brand new. That's why." replied Selene

"Well your-" started Calypso but Marvill cut her off

"Lets go find the Potter-Weasley-Granger family and chat. I have muggle candy."

"Okay let's go!" jumped Calypso

A few minutes later, Marvilla, Selene nad Calypso were sitting with there friends, Rose, Hugo, Lilly ,James Serious, and Albus Severus. All 8 of them were chatting like there will be no tomarrow. With a fiest of Wizard Candy form Gorge Weasly's shop and Muggle Candy from a little store called Sugar Moutain, they were bouncing off all the walls. Litterally.

"Do it again, Calypso! That was bloody wicked!"said James Serious

"Okay fine than. Marvilla, toss a Sweetish Berry up in the air for me, will you?" asked Calypso

"Ready?" asked Marvilla

"As ready as I'll ever be." replied Calypso

The room was filled with cheers for Calypso to do a front roll and catch the berry in her mouth.

As she began to roll on the ground, Marvilla threw the tiny muggle candy berry up in the air and as it decended, she had cone out of her roll and caught it in her mouth. The 7 teens cheered for her as Calypso bowed and sat down again.

"What do you call that candy again Marvilla?" asked Hugo who seemed generailly interested

"Sweetish Berries. Their not actuailly Sweetish, it's just the name." replied Marvilla

"Oh, Cool!" he said

"Anyone want a Chocolate Frog?" asked Selene

"Me!" said Rose

"Me!" said Albus

"Me!" said Hugo

"Me!" said Lilly

"Me!" said James

"And me!" said Calypso

"Do you want one Marvilla?" offered Selene

"Ummm... No thanks. I'm not a big fan. I like the jelly beans much better." said Marvilla while taking a bag of Bergy Bots Every Flavor Beans.

She ate one and sit it out imidiatly.

"What flavor did you get?" asked Rose

"Wet dog." replied Marvilla

A series of ewws went thru the room as the train went full speed ahead to the Hogwarts Grounds.

.***********.

"Were here! It's about time!" said Hugo while he and the other students piled off the train.

"Yah my butt's gone numb." said Rose as they all laughed

"Welcome back to Hogwart, Everyone. And a very special welcome to our first years. Every carrage carries 8 pepole. As Sion as you get to the Castle, first years, wait outside the great hall. Everyone years 2-7 please enter. That is all" said Haigrid the grounds keeper at Hogwarts

"Perfect! We can all fit into one carrage! Let go!" said Calypso

And off they went into the carrage to the castle.

"Are you nervous, Hugo?" asked Marvilla.

"Yah. Can I sit here?" he said pointing to a seat between Marvilla and Selene

"Sure why not." said Marvilla as Hugo sat down between them.

Marvilla put her head on his sholder.

"Tired?" he asked

"More than ever. I may even fall asleep during the feast!" she said while closing her eyes.

"She's so cute when she sleeps." said Hugo. Her brown hair with bagnes to her eyebrowsfell in her face as her brown eyes fell into a deep sleep as me red rose lips let out a snore.

"And so sexy when she snores!" joked Calypso

They all laughed on their way to the castle, eager to eat and socialize.

.**********.


End file.
